To Get Together
by snmwordbender
Summary: Family reunions. Ugh. At least, this is what Kagome usually thought of them. Maybe all she needed to do was meet her cousin's friend...


Family reunions. Ugh.

Kagome knew it wasn't bad all the time, she just didn't really care for them all that much. She felt like she barely knew anyone there with so many distant relatives. It was always so odd when they came up and said, "Oh Kagome! Look how much you've grown!" or "I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" when she couldn't even remember some of their names!

She knew some of her relatives of course, but it seemed like there were more that she _didn't _ know.

"I'm going to go hang with the guys sis," Souta said, gesturing at their waving cousins that were beckoning him over.  
>There went her hope of a talking companion, "Ok."<p>

He smiled and ran off, leaving Kagome to watch with a heavy sigh. Maybe Kikyo or Miroku would be here. They were always fun to talk to.

And so began the search. It was a long search too, and not because it was a big space - it was actually somewhat small for so a get together- but because she kept getting stopped. Distant aunts and uncles greeting her, talking to her, and all the while Kagome desperately hoping she could remember their names.

"Oh darling, how old are you know my dear?" asked a familiar looking aunt...Kagome was pretty sure her name started with an M...

Kagome gave a polite smile, "I'm 19."

"Oh my! And I remember you when you were just a baby!" cried her aunt.

Kagome nodded awkwardly and excused herself, happily stumbling upon her cousin.

"Hello Kagome," greeted her older, beautiful, and much more serious cousin Kikyou.

Kagome gave a relieved smile, "Hi there Kikyou, hey Inuyasha."

The silver haired boyfriend returned the greeted with a smirk, "Long time no see runt."

Kagome rolled her eyes and returned the banter, "Not long at all dog face."

He gave his raspy chuckle and Kikyo gave a small smile.

"So, you actually decided to come? I can't believe you two were crazy enough to do so," Kagome laughed, shaking her head at them, "Though I must admit, its nice seeing familiar faces."

"Well, I had been hoping to get away from my brother and - oof!" he gasped as Kikyou's elbow hit his stomach quickly.

Kikyou smirked, "We had thought it would be appropriate to tell everyone."

"Tell everyone what?"

And with that she held up her left hand, smirk tugging a little further as Kagome starred at the beautiful ring now adoring her finger.

"Shut up!" Kagome squealed, earning some looking in their direction, Kagome tried to contain herself a little but was still excited, "No way! Dog face actually worked up the courage to propose!"

Inuyasha protested and Kikyou chuckled a bit as her younger cousin flung herself at them, wrapping her small arms around both of them in a tight hug.

"Congratulations!"

The couple smiled and Kikyou replied, "Thank you."

"So when is the wedding going to be?"

"We would like to have it in the spring, we're not quite sure yet. We have to try and get his family to come."

"Spring! Oh I can just picture it with all the flowers blooming and everything coming to life! That would be just lovely!"

"Yes," Kikyou replied, smile going soft as she leaned into her fiance, "We thought so too."

"Well, I wish you every happiness! When are you going to tell everyone?"

"In a couple of minutes actually, before lunch so we will have their attention."

At this the cousins chuckled a bit. Their family just loved their food, so it would be good to have all their attention trained on Kikyou and Inuyasha _before _there were any temptations to distract them.

"Before you go," Kikyou said, noticing the way Kagome was wrapping up the conversation so as to let Kikyou and Inuyasha get ready to present the news, "I was hoping you would be my maid of honor."

Kagome froze for a moment, jaw slack, and only at Inuyasha's snickering did she regain her composure a bit. She pointed at herself hesitantly and asked, "Me?"

The couple chuckled a bit over this and Kikyou nodded, "Yes. You."

Kagome squealed again and launched herself at Kikyou, giving her another hug, "Thank you! I'm honored! Oh my gosh! Thank you!"

Kagome pulled back and marveled in Kikyou's happy smile that seemed to be such a rare thing to see whenever Inuyasha wasn't around.

"Alright, well I'll let you lovebirds get ready." Kagome announced with a wink and whisked off, skipping happily over the joyous news.

_This is too cool! Kikyou and Inuyasha are getting **married! **And I get to be the maid of honor! This is just too cool! Wow! Can't believe dog face finally popped the question. The poor girl's been waiting three years!_

Kagome, so lost in her thoughts, stumbled into another cousin of hers.

"Woah there Kagome," laughed her cousin.

Kagome blinked and looked up into his face an then beamed, "Miroku! Good to see you!"

"You certainly seem cheerful," Miroku commented.

"Of course! Dog face finally proposed!"

"He did?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

"Well that great news! My darling Sango will be overjoyed."

"Where is she by the way?" Kagome asked, she always enjoyed her cousin's girlfriend's company.

Miroku shrugged, "She couldn't make it, so I brought along another friend of mine. Hey Sesshoumaru! Come over here a minute!"

"What is it monk?" came a monotone voice.

Kagome chuckled. Her cousin's attempt at becoming a priest was a disaster. He was too much of a womanizer until Sango came along. She always enjoyed teasing him about it, and apparently his friend did too.

"Ha, very funny," Miroku grumbled, "Now, I want to introduce you to my cousin Kagome. Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru."

Kagome was momentarily stunned as she turned to look at her cousin's friend, silver hair, amber eyes, for a moment she had thought it was Inuyasha, but no. This man was taller, more serious, and just...different.

"Hi there," Kagome said with a smile, sticking her hand out.

He took her hand and shook it once, his grip firm as he gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"So how did my cousin manage to drag you here?" Kagome inquired as their hands dropped back to their sides.

"He begged. Pitifully."

Kagome looked at her cousin, his face growing red, and fought back the urge to laugh, she shouldn't have been surprised. Miroku protested, "Sesshoumaru! You weren't suppose to tell anyone!"

"Hn."

Kagome giggled, a hand covering her mouth to try and stifle her mirth but to no avail. Sesshoumaru watched her with a raised eyebrow.  
>"I can just picture it!" Kagome said, reigning in her laughter enough to speak, "Did he get down on his knees?"<p>

"He did."

"Sesshoumaru!"

"If you had wanted to save your dignity, then you should not have begged."

Miroku grumbled and Kagome laughed again, a smirk tugged at the silver haired man's lips.

Sesshoumaru then stiffened and turned.

Inuyasha and Kikyou approached, and the silver haired men starred each other down. Kagome could feel the obvious tension between them.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," Kikyou finally greeted.

"Kikyou...Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha returned tersely.

"So," Kagome began hesitantly as more awkward silence started to take over, "you two know each other?"

"We happen to be half-brothers," Sesshoumaru announced, some distain in his voice.

"Oh," Kagome said, "That would explain it I guess."

The two brothers looked at her dully.

"Well, uh," Kagome stuttered, "I'm going to go grab a drink. Anyone else want something?"

"I shall accompany you," Sesshoumaru said walking to her side without another glance at his sibling.

Kagome swallowed thickly. He certainly was a good looking man and also a bit intimidating. She brushed off the latter thought, just because he seemed to be very serious didn't mean he was intimidating. Right?

"I'm going to take it that you and Inuyasha don't get along."

"Hn."

"So. Why haven't you left here?"

"Why would I leave?"

"Well, considering you and Inuyasha don't get along...wouldn't just be easier to leave?"

He turned to face her, blank expression on his face, yet Kagome could feel slight irritation coming from him when he said, "I'm no coward. I shall not run."

Kagome shrugged, "I didn't say you were coward. I'm just saying that if he annoys you, you shouldn't have to put up with him."

"Hn."

They turned as they heard a microphone being tapped, Kikyou and Inuyasha smiling and getting everyone's attention. The crowd listened as the news was shared and everyone cheered and clapped. Congratulations were heard and drinks were to given to everyone.

"So," Kagome began as everyone rushed to Kikyou and Inuyasha, "Are you going to go to the wedding?"

"Hn."

Kagome sighed, "That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"It is...a possibility," Sesshoumaru finally answered, and then Kagome faced him, beaming widely.  
>"There we go!" Kagome cheered, "Words! The power of speech is an amazing thing."<p>

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "I am aware that I am capable of speaking. I just choose not to vocalize all my thoughts."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "It just seems like you're not very talkative is all. That's not a bad thing, I know, just, I mean, how hard is it to answer a question?"

"I have already answered it," Sesshoumaru stated, giving her a bored look.

"Whatever," Kagome said with a sigh, "Never mind."

"Hn."

"There you go again!" Kagome cried, unable to help herself.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose again, "Is there something wrong?"

"Do you have to keep doing that little 'hn' thing?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms with a serious face as though to imitate his aloof demeanor.

His other eyebrow rose, his expression somewhat incredulous, "Why do you care?"

Kagome shrugged, "It just doesn't seem like a very good way to be social."

"Why do I have to be social?"

"Don't you want to have friends?"

"I have friends," Sesshoumaru told her, gesturing at Miroku.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Ok. So you have friends, but I mean..."

"Why are you so concerned? You do not even know me."

Kagome looked up at him, a surprised look on her face, "Huh, you're right. I don't know you, do I? I guess I shouldn't pry, but its just who I am and you seem familiar." She titled her head and examined him, "Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"I would remember," Sesshoumaru told her, silently adding, "_meeting a girl like you._"

"True, and I suppose I would remember someone with such eyes," Kagome chuckled, "You don't see those kind of eyes everyday."

"Hn."

A sigh. "Sorry. I know I talk a lot."

"I am use to it."

"Really?"

"My ward."

"Ward?"

"Her name is Rin."

"How old is she?"

"Six."

"Aw!" Kagome squealed, "What is she like?"

"Talkative."

"And?"

"She loves flowers and sweets."

"I need to met this little girl!"

Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment before saying, "She would like you."

Kagome's smile grew, "And she sounds wonderful."

"Hn." Even though he said this, a small thing that looked like a smile appeared on his face.

"How did you meet Miroku?"

Sesshoumaru glanced in his friend's direction, watching as he smoothed talked the ladies, before inevitably getting hit upside the head. Sesshoumaru smirked before saying, "He was...intoxicated," he paused to smirk as Kagome chuckled, gesturing for him to continue, "he wasn't doing himself any favors and ending up insulting people. I pulled him out before any fighting could occur and he hasn't left me alone since."

Kagome smiled, "That does sound like Miroku. Though it seems hard to believe you let him stick around."

An elegant shrug. How he managed to pull such a thing off Kagome had no idea.

"He has silver-tongue when he chooses to use it," was Sesshoumaru response, earning a smile of agreement from his shorter companion.

"And you?" he asked, "Why do you come?"

"Well...this is _my _family reunion," Kagome told him, confused as to why he asked.

"You do not seem to fully enjoy it though. Why come if you do not appreciate it?"

Kagome mulled over his question a moment and said as much to him as to herself, "Its not that I don't appreciate it. I do. Its nice getting together with family, even though I don't really know them. I suppose I come because I feel I should. Not quite obligation, that just seems too strong a word. I just want to come, but you're right, I don't really enjoy it as much as I should. I know it makes my mom happy though, and its nice when she's happy."

"You are very concerned for others," Sesshoumaru stated, and Kagome blushed slightly.

"Yea," she murmured, "I just, I just like seeing other people happy. Its such a nice feeling knowing that I can help other people. I can help make their day better. Even if only a little bit, I get to make others feel better." She shrugged as though saying, its just who I am.

For a while they just stood in silence, watching the people that congratulated the happy couple, the kids playing, laughter, storytelling. It was nice to just enjoy it all. Kagome glanced up at her companion, his golden eyes lazily roaming, and thought, "Its nice to enjoy it...especially with him."

Lunch was served and everyone feasted merrily, as they finished up Kagome inquired to her new companion, "So, what's Rin doing now since you're here?"

"She is with Jaken."

"Jaken?"

"He is our house assistant."

"Like a butler!"

"Hn."

"Wow. You must be rich," Kagome shook her head in disbelief, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You seem to be a hard working kind of guy. What do you do for a living anyways?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, unable to help feeling a bit pleased at her words. "I am in business."

"Ugh," Kagome groaned, sticking her tongue out in disgust at the idea, "That sounds boring. No offense! But I just wouldn't be able to manage it."

Sesshoumaru's smirk grew, she would did not seem like the type of person meant for business management at all. His eyebrow rose in silent askance of her career.

"Me? I help run a camp."

"Elaborate."

Kagome smiled, "Well, we do all sorts of stuff. Archery, horseback riding, swimming, canoeing, rock wall climbing, even some martial arts and gardening. The kids all love it! Get away from everything, no technology, just good old outdoors. Its so much fun being to teach them all kinds of new things and watching them get so excited!" she then gave a weary sigh, "Then there's of course having to settle pointless arguments and dealing with the brats that get shipped off against their will. Sometimes they'll come around and enjoy themselves, but other times they just are troublesome."

"It sounds like a job that suits you," Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome gave a small smile, "Yea, it does. Though it can be stressful its what I love doing."

"Hn."

Another hour passed by, the sun was setting and parents were merrily spreading the rum and beer and the kids were still energetic as when they first started. Sesshoumaru was surprised that he was still spending time with Kagome, even more than that though, he was enjoying himself.

At first, you didn't really notice her looks, black hair, brown eyes, small frame. But then you notice the blue tint to her shiny ebony locks, the joyous glimmer in her chocolate eyes, the power in her small form. It was somewhat shocking to think that at first glance he had passed her off as ordinary.

But it wasn't just her looks, she had such love all around her that he couldn't help but marvel at such warmth, and she was smart too. When he talked, she listened and actually understood. She was patient, but he could still see a fire in her eyes that he just knew could burn as well as it could heal. She was alluring, and he was helpless against her.

Kagome was having similar thoughts, a bit surprised that her silver haired companion was still sitting with her, and also surprised that she wanted him to continue to do so. At first she had thought he was just irritatingly aloof and arrogant- he was still both at times- but there was more to him than that. He had a sharp wit and mind, his eyes would gleam with amusement or triumph, his lips would quirk into an annoying or teasing, even playful smirk. He also cared very much for his ward, his words carried pride when he spoke of her and his features would always relax with contentment. She actually enjoyed being able to see what he was truly feeling, though he was often horrible at showing his emotions. He was _much_ different from the guys she were use to.

She glanced over at him and smiled as she thought, "I like this kind of different."

His eyebrow rose in questioning of her thoughts and she titled her head, smile still happily in place as she answered, "Oh, nothing much."

He gave her a disbelieving look but let it slide.

Kagome twirled her hair a bit, wondering if she could learn more about him, "What do you do in your spare time?"

His eyebrow rose again and she huffed out a breath as she explained, "You know, the time when you _aren't_ working?"

"I spend it with Rin."

Kagome chuckled, "What about the times when you don't spend it with Rin? What do you like to do?"

Sesshoumaru paused, he usually would just work and then be with Rin. What else did he need to do? Occasionally he would go out, usually at the request of a friend, like this instance for example. What _did _he do in his spare time?

Kagome watched his confusion with amusement and disbelief. He needed help. And of course, she just happened to be quite a helping person.

"Ok, I need you to take you out on the town sometime," Kagome said.

His smirk tugged into place, "I shall have to take you up on that."

"Its a date!" Kagome chirped before blushing crimson, and silently reprimanding herself, "Really Kagome? Really? You just _had _to go and make things awkward."

He enjoyed seeing her blush, it was really quite entertaining. He would have to make her do so more often, he decided. "Indeed. It is a date."

Her blush deepened and she bit her lip as her pleasure and embarrassment grew.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked bluntly, watching with satisfaction as her blush flared up again.

"Um...no," she murmured softly, bringing her eyes shyly up to his, "You? Girlfriend...I mean...do you have a girlfriend?"

He chuckled lightly, "No."

"Oh...that's good, I mean not that your not dating! Just that, well, be kind of awkward to date someone if you already had a girlfriend. But I know you're not that type of guy! And I-"

"Kagome," He said, effectively silencing her rambling, "It is all right. I am not offended."

"...'k..." Kagome whispered, giving him an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry," she apologized after a moment, "I'm not all that good with guys."

He raised an eyebrow, he had been doing that a lot lately he noticed. Since when had he become so curious? Oh that's right, since he met her.

"Well, my first boyfriend, Hojo," Kagome began to explain, "was a complete airhead. A sweet airhead, but an airhead nevertheless. I felt bad having to break up with him but it just didn't feel right, and once I did, he ending up hating me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in anger at the way she became sad. What fool could hate such a wonderful woman? Even if he had been hurt, she was not the type to hurt others willingly.

"Then came Kouga," Kagome chuckled in remembrance, "He was something else alright. We broke up though, we were more friends than anything and he fell in love with Ayame. I wonder how they're doing now," she murmured the last part more to herself.

"Another idiot," Sesshoumaru thought. How could they not see the beauty in this woman? The warmth in her smile and the laughter in her eyes...suddenly he had the urge to take her hand in his, shocking himself. Why was he feeling this way? He had just met this woman! But, he couldn't help it. He didn't want to be like those other halfwits and let such a wonderful woman slip away.

"They are fools," he said aloud, earning a surprised look.

"They may not have been the brightest of the bunch," Kagome said slowly, thinking he was referring to more academic intelligence, "But it was nice knowing them even though I am happy that they aren't such a big part of my life anymore."

Sesshoumaru smirked in agreement, it was very nice they weren't a part of her life anymore. Maybe he could be...and he already had one date set.

"What about you?" Kagome asked, interrupting his thoughts, "Here I am going on about my love life, or lack of at the moment. What's your story?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated, he didn't really care to talk about himself all that much, but then again, he didn't have too much to share about this topic, "I was dating a woman for several years, we were considering getting married, but she didn't care for Rin and I found her sleeping with other men." He gave a graceful shrug, "It didn't work out."

Kagome gaped in shock, who the heck was pass up the amazing guy? That must have sucked.

"I'm sorry," Kagome told him, eyes locked with his and he could see the genuine sympathy, "I can't believe you had to go through that. And who could dislike Rin? From what you've told me she's purely wonderful!"

Another shrug, "She didn't care for children."

She shook her head, "Well its her lost." And then she blushed. Had she really just said that? She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru smirking. Yes, yes she had.

"So um..." Kagome began, desperately trying to change the topic, how had they started this conversation again? Oh, that's right, she had to start rambling about her love life.

Sesshoumaru saved her from more embarrassment but masterfully switching subjects, "When would be an appropriate time for you to set up our date?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"So much for switching topics," Kagome thought absently, but replied, "Well, weekends are always good, and I'm usually free in the evenings."

"That sounds acceptable."

"Hey, how about I give you my number!" Kagome beamed, pleased with herself for coming up with a good idea. She quickly snatched her phone from her pocket and gave it to Sesshoumaru, and then held open her waiting hand. Sesshoumaru gave a smug smile, happy with the progress that was being made and handed over his phone to her.

Quickly they punched in their numbers before returning the phones to the proper owners.

And then came one of the wisest fools the couple had ever known.

"Sesshoumaru! Kagome! There you are!" Miroku cheered taking a seat by his cousin and wrapping an arm around her.

"This is where we have been, _monk_," Sesshoumaru emphasized the final word, not liking the sight of another man's arm around Kagome...even if it was her cousin.

Miroku laughed easily and he brought his arm out from around his cousin's shoulder and brought it to rest in front of him, hands clasped together as he examined the two. He leaned forward, the others followed his lead to hear his conspiring whisper, "I think we should leave."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome shared a glance. Leave? They looked back at the smirking man.

"I thought you were enjoying all the attention," Kagome told her cousin.

He rolled his eyes, "Well of course my dear Kagome, but there are only so many women hear that aren't family. I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat."

Sesshoumaru's face was blank as he said, "There is food here if you haven't noticed. If you would like us to accompany you, you will have to have more persuading reasons."

"You two are no fun," Miroku grumbled, arms folding over his chest as he sat back with a pout on his face.

Kagome bit her lip, trying not to laugh but Sesshoumaru made no attempt to even try and conceal his amused smirk.

"Monk," Sesshoumaru said, thoroughly enjoying the glare Miroku gave him. As though he would be intimidated but such a thing.

"Come on Sesshoumaru," Kagome told him lightly, "He's already down, don't make it worse."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose, "You seemed to enjoy it."

"Shut up."

The giggling Kagome and smirking Sesshoumaru where completely oblivious of the people around them and also oblivious to Miroku's smirk. He knew he had chosen wisely when he asked Sesshoumaru to come with him. He just never new that everything would turn out so nicely.

Or maybe they weren't so oblivious.

"What are you smirking about?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, nothing my dear Kagome, nothing at all."

Kagome rolled her eyes in disbelief and shook her head, "Whatever you say."

Miroku grinned and ambled off, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru to talk so more, and before long the stars were shining, the crescent moon hanging like an ornament in the sky, bright against the midnight blue backdrop.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had made their way to the wooden swing. Rocking back and forth peacefully. Enjoying the quiet and each other's company.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered softly, eyes still gazing upon the stars.

"Hn."

"Thank you."

"Why do you thank me?"

"I've really enjoyed hanging out with you today. Usually I can barely stand these get togethers, but I've had a really good time today."

"You need not thank me. The feeling is mutual."

Kagome looked up at him a small smile on her face, "Really?"

"Do you think I would spend so much time freely with you if I did not also take pleasure in your company?"

Kagome blushed delight, "No. You wouldn't."

"Hn."

"You do that too much," Kagome teased.

"And you talk too much."

"Touche."

They fell back into an easy silence. And before she knew it, Kagome found her head resting on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, eyes drooping and heavy. The conscious part of her brain was immensely gleeful that Sesshoumaru allowed the contact.

Sesshoumaru on the other head was smug. Already she seemed to trust him enough to rest her head upon him. They hadn't even got to go on their date yet. Did this count as a date? Sesshoumaru glanced down at the almost sleeping woman and smiled softly, no. He wouldn't count this as a date. That just seemed too desperate.

"Sesshou," said woman mumbled.

"Yes?"

She snuggled in a bit closer, her arm winding itself around his own arm. Again she murmured, "Sesshou."

He chuckled, trying not to disturb Kagome, as he was now assured she was actually asleep. He sensed a familiar presence approaching and greeted, "Miroku."

"Seems like she's quite taken with you," commented the black haired man.

"Hn."

"If you break her heart," Miroku began and received a bored look.

"I am not such a fool to not realize how unique she is," Sesshoumaru stated.

Miroku grinned, "Good, then I guess I shall leave her with you. You know where she lives?"

Sesshoumaru nodded...that had been part of one of the many conversations he and Kagome had that day. He had somehow already memorized it.

"Take care of her," Miroku said gently, coming up to stroking his sleeping cousin's head, "I will leave her in capable hands."

"Thank you for your approval."

"I've known you for how many years now? Its hard _not_ to approve." Miroku chuckled. His friend really was a good guy, a bit emotional challenged, but a good guy. Kagome was just what he needed, and he would be good for her in return.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kagome, smile coming back and he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He had high hopes that she would say yes to being his girlfriend. If she did not agree at first, he would convince her. Like he told Miroku, he would not be a fool, he would not let her slip away.

Kagome's sleepy eyes fluttered open at the contact and she looked up at her companion with a dreamy smile, "Hi Sesshou. You didn't leave."

"No. I will not leave you."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Night night."

He smiled, "Good night my Kagome."

She snuggled in, and murmured, "_My Kagome_, I like that."

Within a few minutes she was back asleep, and Sesshoumaru was still smiling. He didn't have to many doubts that she would say yes now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I wish I could have come up with an ending where they were already boyfriend and girlfriend, but I thought this was cute too. I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
